1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates in general to toilets and in particular to a base having removable side rails for elevating a toilet.
In the past, toilets or water closets have typically been formed of a fixed height, stool-type construction. Such a construction often causes difficulties to persons who have difficulty in controlling their movements, such as those who are physically handicapped or elderly, and who must be lowered a relatively long distance onto the toilet seat. It is known in the art to form the toilet with an enlarged bowl support member, thus disposing the toilet seat at a higher height than normal in order to reduce the distance through which the person must be lowered. It is further known to provide handrails on the enclosing walls of the toilet to aid a person in the process of getting on and off the toilet seat. However, both such structures are permanent and not easily removable, and are typically very expensive. Prior to the present invention, no structure was known for readily adapting a conventional toilet for convenient use by physically handicapped or elderly persons.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various toilet and water closet constructions are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 102,738 to Wellington, 331,610 to Bunting, Jr., 340,287 to Clifford, 851,679 to Lloyd, 3,010,115 to Wiggs, 4,041,554 to Gregory et al., 4,052,756 to Whiteman, Sr. et al, 4,091,473 to Matthews et al., and 4,174,546 to Ohtake.